LovCom
by Koizumi Sawako
Summary: Esta historia gira en torno a Alice,una chica muy tímida con la gente que no conoce,pero con sus amigos es muy amable,cariñosa y divertida,también es un tanto floja,le encanta dormir y estar con su computador.Por el momento vive solo con su hermana mayor Yukki,porque sus padres están en el extranjero por su trabajo,pero ¿que pasará cuando reciban un extraño llamado de su madre?
1. Sinopsis

-Sinopsis-

Esta historia trata de una chica llamada Alice Sakamaki,tiene 16 años,es alta y delgada,tiene su cabello muy negro,hasta los hombros y unos ojos castaños,es muy tímida y a causa de eso no tiene tantos amigos. Sus padres viajan mucho,por lo que prácticamente se ha criado con su hermana 1 año mayor,Yukki. En fin,a Alice tiene un pequeño secreto,esta enamorada de su mejor amigo Ken ¿qué pasara cuando Alice reciba un misterioso llamado de su madre y tenga que viajar muy lejos? ¿que pasara con Alice?


	2. Capitulo 1

**Narrando Alice**

_*_Bueno,yo soy Alice Sakamaki y tengo una vida más bien aburrida,

no hago nada fuera de lo común,de hecho para lo único que salgo de mi casa es para

ir a la escuela,porque siempre lo paso en mi cuarto,precisamente en el computador,

no soy muy sociable que digamos,prefiero estar sola.

La verdad es que tengo un secreto,nunca se lo he dicho a nadie,porque la verdad una vez le conté

un secreto a mi "amiga" y al otro día todos lo sabían y me molestaron prácticamente

todo el año con eso,por eso ahora no le cuento nada de mi a nadie y desconfió mucho

de las personas,en fin creo que confiare en ustedes y se los diré,estoy enamorada

de mi mejor amigo Ken,es muy simpático,amable,atento y muchas cosas más.

*Bueno,empezamos con la historia*

**-****Una mañana en la casa Sakamaki**-

-Bostezo- que bueno que es sábado,me encantan los sábados porque puedo quedarme acostada sin hacer nada todo el día! -pienso,pero realmente lo dije en voz alta-

-Alice! levántate,hoy no es sábado,es miércoles tienes que ir a la escuela! -_dice Yukki-_

-¿enserio? -murmuro- estúpido miércoles,me ilusionaste pensé que eras sábado (_Me se fui a cambiar ropa y baje a desayunar muy enojada)_

*_En el desayuno hablamos de cualquier cosa con mi hermana y cuando salíamos de la casa sonó el teléfono*_

-Alice,yo voy a contestar ¿puedes esperarme? -_diceYukki_

-Claro! _(deje mis cosas en el sillón y me senté,mientras la esperaba me puse a ver TV)_

**Al rato después...**

-Yukki! ¿quién era? ¿por qué estas llorando? (_esa creo que fue la primera vez que vi a mi hermana llorando,fue muy triste y me preocupe por ella)_

-Era mamá,dijo que papá falleció y que tendremos que viajar a EEUU para ir a vivir con ella para que no quedáramos solas -_dice Yukki-_

-...¿Qué? ¿Viajar a EEUU ahora? (_wow... ahora al fin podre conocer EEUU siempre he querido poder ir allá) (estaba tan feliz que olvide completamente el porque viajábamos)_

-S-Si -sniff sniff- mamá ya hizo todos los papeleos,solo tenemos que hacer las maletas e irnos,en la noche tenemos que ir al aeropuerto

-yahoo! que genial!... Yukki ¿por qué estas triste? ¿no quieres viajar? ¿que te pasa?-_le_ dije

- ... (llorando) te acabo que vamos de viaje y rápidamente te olvidas de la razón por la que vamos ¿acaso olvidaste que nuestro padre murió?

-... ¿Papá murió? (_en ese momento unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mi rostro)_

-Alice,¿quieres ir a despedirte de tus compañeros? _-dijo Yukki tratando de cambiar el tema -_

-No,ademas tampoco tengo con quien despedirme,mejor anda tu a despedirte de tus compañeros y le aprovechas de decir que yo también me voy (a decir verdad quiero ir a ver a Ken,pero no quiero que me vea así,por eso prefiero quedarme aquí)

-¿segura?-dijo Yukki-

-... Yukki,me harías un favor?

-Claro ¿que quieres que haga?

-¿Podrías darle esto a Ken? tu lo conoces ¿cierto?_(le he dado un llavero de osito que decía Te quiero)_

- pero ¿por qué no vas tu?-_dijo Yukki _

- porque no estoy con ganas de ir al colegio y ademas no quiero ver a ciertas personas que sabes que no soporto

-¿Hablas de Laeti?

-Si,verla me pone de mal humor (_¿se acuerdan que al principio dije que una "amiga" le había contado mi secreto a todo el mundo? bueno,ella se llamaba Laeti y siempre que me ve me molesta,la odio)_

_-_Bueno,yo le doy el llavero a Ken

-Gracias,te quiero _(le di un abrazo_)

-Nos vemos Alice,ordena tu maleta,por mientras

-adiós,ok voy a ordenar mi maleta

*Mientras mi hermana estaba en la escuela,yo me quede dormida,pues eran las 09:00 de la mañana y cuando desperté ya era hora de almorzar y comí lo que había en el refrigerador,luego de eso fui a ordenar mi maleta,fue muy difícil ya que que siempre se me olvidaba algo que poner y tenia que hacerla de nuevo,me canse mucho tener que doblar la ropa,ordenarla y hacer una especie de Tetris para que todo entrara en la maleta,cuando termine me quede dormida otra vez y al despertar ya todas las cosas de la casa estaban en cajas y era de noche,así que baje a ver si estaba Yukki*

-¿Yukki? _(al bajar vi que mi hermana estaba con 4 personas más,pero no lograba reconocerlas)_

-Alice,al fin despertaste,mira quienes vinieron a ayudarnos-_dijo Yukki con una sonrisa en el rostro-_

*Al mirar vi que estaba Yui,una compañera que es la típica niña que se lleva bien con todos y que últimamente hablábamos más,ya que se sentaba al lado mio, a dos amigas de Yukki y a Ken,no lo podía creer,él había venido a mi casa a ayudarme a ami,realmente estaba muy feliz,tanto que inconscientemente corrí a abrazarlo)

-Ken! te voy a extrañar-digo y luego me doy cuenta que lo estoy abrazando y lo suelto-

-y-yo también te extrañare Alice-_dijo Ken a punto de llorar-_

-Vamos Ken eres un Hombre y ellos no lloran-secando sus lágrimas- _(definitivamente empezaría a llorar si mi hermoso Ken lloraba y lo que menos quiero hacer en este momento es llorar) (para cambiar el tema,fui a saludar a Yui)_

_-_Hola Yui,es una pena tener que dejar el instituto ,creo que los voy a extrañar a todos

-Si,eras una excelente amiga y compañera,perdón por la pregunta pero ¿por qué tan de repente deciden viajar?

-... esto... asuntos personales -dije con una cara de tristeza,ya que me acorde de mi padre y empece a llorar -

-Lo siento no debí haber preguntado-dijo preocupada-

-No importa-secándome las lagrimas con mi brazo y puse una gran sonrisa- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos con todo esto,de verdad significa mucho para mi

-para eso están los amigos ¿cierto Ken? -Dijo Yui-

-Por supuesto,ademas tu siempre me ayudas,ahora es mi turno de ayudarte -Dijo Ken-

-Alice es hora de irnos -dijo Yukki

-Muchas gracias por todo,los extrañare (Especialmente a Ken) Ojala nos volvamos a ver algún día,si quieren pueden llamarme,así aunque este lejos podremos seguir hablando,los quiero (caminando hacia el auto)

-Alice! Toma,esto es para ti -me ha dado un osito de peluche-

-Muchas gracias Ken,es muy bonito-subiéndome al auto- Adiós Ken!

(en el auto camino al aeropuerto) *Jamas te olvidare Ken-Abrazando el osito de peluche- ahora tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza como por ejemplo ¿como sera mi nueva ciudad? ¿como sera mi nuevo instituto? ¿me llevare bien con ellos? ¿podre hacer amigos?


	3. Capitulo 2

**_*¿cómo será mi vida desde ahora en adelante? ¿qué haré? ¿podre hacer amigos? ¿lograre ser más sociable? ¿podre olvidar a Ken? ¿Aprenderé bien el idioma y hablar fluidamente? -todas estas preguntas y muchas más vinieron a mi cabeza mientras estábamos en el avión y la verdad nose como responder a muchas de ellas,pero me esforzare para poder encontrar la respuesta a cada una de las muchas preguntas que aparecen y seguirán apareciendo en mi cabeza*_**

* * *

-Alice,despierta ya llegamos tenemos que bajar del avión! -_dice Yukki moviéndome para todos lados-_

-Si,si ya desperté! ¿podrías dejar de moverme para todos lados? ¡me voy a marear!

-Perdón... Bajemos,todos los pasajeros ya bajaron,somos las únicas que no han bajado! _-Dice y me lleva a la fuerza para que bajemos_-

-Yukki ¿podrías soltarme? yo se caminar sola _-Digo enojada y ella me suelta-_

*Al pasar por todas esas cosas que pasan al entrar e un nuevo país,como hacer una fila gigante (en mi caso),pasar por el detector de metales,ir a buscar las maletas,etc al fin pudimos ver a nuestra madre,luego de aprox. uno años que no la veíamos,cuando la vi deje las maletas en el suelo y corrí a abrazarla*

-Mamá,mamá,mamá! _-fue lo único que pude decir,tenia tanto que decirle pero las palabras no salían de mi boca,lo único que podía decir era mamá-_

-Alice mira como has crecido,ahora eres más grande que mamá jajaja -dijo con una voz muy cariñosa- Yukki tú también ¿Por qué no dejan de crecer? Jajaja...¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos al auto?

-Si! -dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo-

*Cuando estábamos en el automóvil pasamos por tantos lugares hermosos,entre esos estaba mi nuevo instituto,creo que empezare a asistir en unas semanas más,así que aprovechare estas mini-vacaciones que tengo,también habían unas grandes tiendas que tenían unos nombres muy extraños y un parque gigantesco,algún día iré a recorrerlo,algún díaa...

Cuando el auto se detuvo,pude ver un gran edificio,viviríamos en un departamento! nuestra casa quedaba en el 5 piso,por lo que teníamos que usar las escaleras o el ascensor,claro que yo ocupe el ascensor,cuando entramos a la casa era un poco pequeña,pero tenia una vista hermosa,se podía ver todo el parque y el instituto,que bueno que queda solo a unas cuadras de la casa,nose que haría si quedara lejos,porque levantarme temprano no es lo mio*

-wow... que hermoso -dije mirando por la ventana-

-Alice,no te quedes mirando por la ventana y ayúdanos a desempacar! -dijo mi mamá-

- O-Ok... (tuve que sacar toda la ropa que tanto esfuerzo me costo ordenar,estuve mucho rato colocando la ropa en mi nuevo armario,quede tan agotada haciendo eso,más encima me dolía la espalda,así que me quede dormida)

_Las siguientes semanas las pase como siempre,durmiendo mucho,haciendo nada, único malo de esta nueva casa era que no tenia Internet,fue un horror tener el computador al lado y no poder usarlo como normalmente lo hago y lo único que podía hacer era jugar los juegos que tenia descargados,pero luego de un rato se volvieron muy aburridos,en lo de Ken creo que seria bueno olvidarle,pero cada vez que miro el osito que me dio,me digo a mi misma que NO,el que estemos lejos no hará que mis sentimientos hacia él cambien._

_Hasta que al fin,mañana ingreso a mi nueva escuela,ojala no me aburra y pueda tener amigos,ya que no conozco a nadie._

**A la mañana siguiente**

-Alice! -dice mi mamá muy enojada al entrar a mi cuarto- ¿qué haces todavía acostada? son las 7:50 y tú entras a las 8:00 ¡levántate ahora mismo!

- ¿las 7:50? (me levante lo más rápido posible)

-Alice apúrate o no podrás llegar a la hora-dice mi madre preocupada-

-Adiós mamá! (agarre mi bolso y me fui)

(me fui al instituto,pero de camino encontré a un gato y me quede jugando con él,luego veo la hora y eran 8:30 y me fui corriendo al instituto,al llegar,me detuve un poco para poder recobrar el aliento,estaba demasiado entrar tuve otro gran problema,no sabia en que aula me tocaba,camine muchos pasillos en busca de ayuda,pero no encontraba a nadie todos estaban en clases, hasta que me canse y me sente en el pasillo a esperar a que alguien pasara y me ayudara con mi problema)

-Hey! ¿que haces ahí sentada en el pasillo a esta hora? ¿necesitas ayuda? -me dijo un chico rubio y vestido de camisa y corbata-

- S-s-soy nueva,llegue tarde,me perdí,ademas tampoco se donde queda mi aula -dije muy nerviosa,me temblaba mucho la voz-

-Entonces tú eres la nueva,ven entremos a la sala de delegados -ayudándome a pararme-

-S-si,gracias -dije entrando a la sala-

-toma,aquí esta tu horario y tu aula queda justo al frente-señalando el aula-

-Gracias, jajaja (que estúpida soy todo este tiempo tenia mi nueva aula al frente mio)

-¿que es tan divertido? -dice el chico rubio-

-es que estuve tanto rato esperando a que alguien me ayude a encontrar mi sala y estaba al frente mio

-jajaja por cierto no te he dicho mi nombre,me llamo Nathaniel

-Y-yo me llamo A-Alice...

-Bueno Alice que tengas un lindo día y bienvenida a Sweet Amoris!

-Gracias -saliendo de la sala-

(me he quedado parada al frente de la puerta del aula,no soy capaz de abrirla,me he quedado tratando de abrirla como por uno minutos,hasta que alguien la abre desde adentro)

-Aquí estas,pensé que no habías venido-dijo aparentemente mi nuevo profesor- (me invito a pasar)

-Alumnos,hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante,su nombre es Alice,espero que la traten bien

-H-H-Hola... (me puse demasiado nerviosa al ver que todos me veían fijamente)

-Vaya a tomar asiento -me señalo un puesto vació que estaba al lado de la ventana y fui rápidamente-

*el profesor empezó la clase hablando sobre los símbolos químicos y yo por mientras estaba buscando mi estuche,no lo encontraba por ningún lugar,revise todo mi bolso sin éxito,me di por vencida,así que revise mi celular y mágicamente tenia Internet,luego de tantas semanas sin él,al fin tenia! así que sin pensarlo dos veces me puse a ver un anime,Katekyo Hitman Reborn! que no había terminado* **(es muy buena,unos de mis animes favoritos *-*)**

-hey! ¿estas viendo Katekyo Hitman? -me dijo el chico que se sentaba al lado de mi-

-Si! me encanta! -le dije sin dejar de ver el capitulo-

-A mi también -parando el vídeo de mi celular-

-hey! ¿por qué hiciste eso? -dije enojada

-es porque parecías tan concentrada viéndolo que quería ver que hacías jajaja por cierto me llamo Armin

-Alice...¿puedo seguir viendo el capitulo? esta en la mejor parte y tu lo detienes!

-bueno,pero si te ve el profesor te lo va a quitar,como a mi PSP

-Alice ¿Cual es el símbolo del Sodio en la tabla periódica?

-... Na -dije,pero creo que lo dije muy bajo-

-si no la sabe,entonces ponga atención,recién estaba hablando de eso-dijo en profesor

-O-ok... (pero si yo sabia la respuesta, otra cosa es que usted no me escucho,a parte es la primera vez que me retan)

-Profesor-dijo Armin parándose- Alice si le dijo la respuesta,solamente que hablo muy bajo y creo que solo yo la escuche

-¿Enserio? entonces ¿cual es el símbolo del Sodio en la tabla periódica?

-... -Armin me mira y yo me paro (estaba temblando mucho y digo casi gritando) Na!

-Correcto,discúlpeme por no haberla escuchado señorita Alice

*durante la clase estuve viendo Katekyo,cada vez se ponía más buena,ademas Armin también estaba viendo conmigo,creo que es una de las primeras veces que hablo con alguien tan naturalmente,especialmente con un chico,con Armin tenemos muchas cosas en común,así que es fácil hablar con él. Durante todo el día estuve con mi celular,en los recreos me iba al baño con mi celular y me quedaba viendo y en clases estaba con Armin viendo,este primer día ha sido genial espero que los demás días sean igual,pueda conocer a mas gente y poco a poco pueda vencer mi timidez*


	4. Capitulo 3

He conocido a personas nuevas,pero no se comparan con mi Ken. Ken es irreemplazable y nunca lo cambiaría,ojala él estuviera aquí,lo extraño mucho

* * *

*****Ayer no escribí nada por culpa de que no lleve el estuche,así que fue lo primero que puse en mi á deba preguntarle a alguien si me presta su cuaderno para ponerme al día,además tengo que hablar con más gente,definitivamente mañana tratare de hablar con mis demás compañeros,¿quizá cambiando radicalmente mi personalidad?*

**Al otro día...**

-Wow! Hoy llegue temprano,todavía queda un minuto para entrar,definitivamente este es mi nuevo récord! -_Dije al ingresar al instituto y accidentalmente en voz alta-_

-Jajaja ¿enserio,lo más temprano que has llegado a la escuela es 1 minuto antes? -dijo alguien que estaba atrás mío-

-sii! deberían darme una medalla por ser primera vez llego temprano! -Al darme vuelta veo a Nathaniel (es mi oportunidad para vencer mi timidez hablando con otro chico)-

-no creo que den medallas por eso -dice el chico riéndose-

-¿por qué no? seria genial si dieran! -digo tratando de hablar con naturalidad,creo que esta funcionando!-

-entonces si dieran tendrían que darme una por llegar siempre a la hora -dice Nathaniel todavía riéndose-

-Sii!... espera,¿nunca has llegado tarde? es sorprendente...(esto es más fácil de lo que pensé,creí que seria mucho más difícil hablar con otras personas)

-jajaja ¿y tú? siempre llegando tarde-

***RING***

**-**es raro escuchar el timbre de la mañana -digo sonriendo-

-para mi es normal,tengo que ir a clase,adiós Alice

- Adio- -se ha ido- (lastima no pude despedirme,bien entremos al aula!)

*estaba por entrar a la sala,pero alguien me empujo y caí al suelo*

-con permiso nueva,vamos a pasar-dice una chica rubia junto a sus amigas riéndose-

-... (¿que se creen empujando a la gente de esa manera? pero prefiero no decirles nada,no quiero tener problemas en esta nueva escuela)

-¿necesitas ayuda? -dijo un chico alzando su mano,me sorprendieron sus ojos,eran de distinto color-

-... N-No gracias,p-p-puedo pararme yo s-sola,n-no te p-pre-preocupes -digo algo nerviosa y me levanto-

-Wow... que lindos son tus ojos,es la primera vez que veo a alguien con los ojos así son hermosos -digo mirándolo a los ojos-

-... -el chico no dijo nada y miro hacia otro lado- (ahora que me voy cuenta estaba mirándolo fijamente a los ojos,quizá le molesto así que mejor entre al aula)

-Alice ¿ya viste el nuevo anime que salio ayer?-dice Armin inmediatamente cuando me senté-

-No,¿acaso no te dije que no tengo Internet?,¿es bueno?

-Es genial tienes que verlo,que suerte que lo descargue así lo podremos ver en clases-dice él muy entusiasmado

-que bueno,pero ayer mi mamá me dijo que si me iba bien en la escuela pondría Internet en la casa,así que quiero escribir,ayer olvide colocar mi estuche en el bolso y no pude escribir-digo buscando en mi bolso mi cuaderno y estuche- así que ayer fue lo primero que puse y...NO!

-¿que pasa?

-No traje mi cuaderno, ¿ahora que haré? (esto solo puede pasarme a mi y a mi estúpida memoria)

-ahora podremos ver el capitulo -dice Armin sonriendo-

*Durante toda la clase estuvimos viendo el capitulo de este nuevo anime y al salir me dije a mi misma que tenia que hacer nuevas amigas,así que fui a hablar con una chica que parecía amable*

-H-hola -digo demasiado nerviosa-

-Hola emmm... Alice ¿verdad?-dice la chica de cabellos blancos-

-S-si, t-te quería pedir un fa-favor si es que no te mo-molesta (es solamente pedirle su cuaderno ¿por qué me cuesta tanto? ¿como puedo hablar tan normalmente con Armin y Nathaniel?)

- Claro ¿que quieres?-dice amablemente la chica-

-eeeehh... ¿Me me podrías prestar tu cuaderno, es que ayer olvide traer mi estuche y hoy olvide el cuaderno,así que no he escrito nada (quizá se burle de mi por ser tan olvidadiza o quizá sea igual que la chica que me empujo,ojala no sea así)

-La chica empezó a reír- ¿mi cuaderno? claro toma -pasándome el cuaderno-

-G-gracias (eso era todo ¿tanto me costo?)

-Por cierto me llamo Rosalya,si necesitas de nuevo que alguien te preste su cuaderno no dudes en pedírmelo-Dice sonriendo-

-Claro! (creo que ya no estoy tan nerviosa,ahora puedo hablar normalmente con ella,he progresado mucho en este nuevo instituto,creo que al fin podre vencer mi timidez)

*y así empece a hablar con Rosalya,hablamos de muchas cosas,me presento a muchos de mis compañeros,creo que ella tiene bastante personalidad,seria bueno ser amiga de ella quizás me ayude con mi problema,pero la verdad nose si pedírselo,ya que con todo lo que paso con Laeti,nose si confiar en ella,NO tengo que confiar más en la gente,no todos son como Laeti,después le pediré ayuda,ojala me ayude*

**A la salida...**

-Rosalya,emmm... ¿puedo hablar contigo? (vamos tu puedes Alice,tampoco es tan difícil pedirle ayuda)

-Claro,pero no me digas Rosalya,tú puedes decirme Rosa,ya que somos amigas

-¿Amigas?

-Si ¿o no?

-Si,somos amigas,eeehh... -estoy demasiado nerviosa- ¿R-Rosa me podrías ayudar?

-Si,¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-eeeh... ¿Me podrías ayudar a no ser tan tímida y tener personalidad? -le dije rápidamente- (quizá no le tendría que haber pedido,a lo mejor seria una molesta para ella ayudar a alguien como yo)

-la chica se empezó a reír- Por supuesto que te ayudo sera divertido-dijo y sonrió-

-¿enserio me ayudaras? -dije sorprendida-

-Si,mañana empezamos con tu entrenamiento

-¿entrenamiento? -dije algo confundida-

-Si,te entrenare para que puedas hablar con más gente

-Muchas gracias Rosalya,digo Rosa -aun no me acostumbro a decirle Rosa-

-Hasta mañana Alice!

-Adiós Rosal- ¡Rosa!

(estoy muy emocionada con que Rosal- ¡Rosa! me ayude con esto,realmente pensé que diría que no,ojala este problema que tengo se pueda solucionar gracias a la ayuda de ¡Rosa! (jajaja al fin pude decirle Rosa sin equivocarme wiiiii).

¿Algún día volveré a ver a Ken? lo extraño y lo peor es que me acuerdo de él siempre al ver al osito de peluche que tengo en mi escritorio,seria genial poder verlo!)

* * *

Espero que les guste esta historia,en realidad es la primera vez que invento una así que si tengo mala redacción es por eso :) esta historia esta inspirada un poquito en mi,de hecho tiene algunas cosas que me han pasado y que he vivido,ojala alguien se tome la molestia de leer LovCom,aunque lo dudo porque definitivamente hay gente que escribe mejores historias que yo,pero con que alguna persona la lea,yo soy feliz y por los Reviews,creo que se llaman por lo menos ya hay 2 que le gustan,Gracias **BajateDeLaNuve y Isa96magica** por leerlo :'D

Pronto escribiré más,cuando me llegue la inspiración jajaja


	5. Capitulo 4

*Al llegar a mi casa,lo primero que hice fue ponerme a pasar en limpio,realmente no era mucha materia,así que no me demore mucho en copiarla,luego de escribir todo me tire en mi cama y me quede viendo Televisión toda la tarde,estaba demasiado aburrida,por primera vez quería ir a la escuela,aunque solo sea porque tiene Internet*

-Alice ven a tomar once! -dice mamá entrando a mi cuarto-

-Voy ahora mismo

-Ok,no te demores que se enfría-dice y se va,yo me quedo viendo TV-

**Media hora después...**

-Alice ¿por qué no vienes? hace como media hora te dije que vinieras! -dice mamá enojada,pero al ver que yo estoy dormida enciende la luz y grita más fuerte- Alice ven ahora mismo a tomar once!

-yo despierto rápidamente voy a tomar once y vuelvo a mi cuarto- Estúpida mamá justo me despierta cuando tenia un hermoso sueño con Ken,estábamos los dos caminando de la mano por una pradera llena de flores,es algo estúpido,pero al fin y al cabo es MI sueñ de seguir soñando aquel hermoso sueño con Ken,pero no pude y más encima me costo mucho dormir-

**Al otro día...**

-Alice despierta,ya es tarde -dice Yukki

-ya -miro el reloj las 7:00- mentirosa! son las 7:00 así que seguiré durmiendo -y así fue,me quede dormida-

**Un rato después...**

**-**Alice ahora si que es tarde! llegaras atrasada -dice Yukki preocupada- (eran las 7:50)

-no confiare en ti de nuevo,no caeré dos veces en tus bromas (y sigo durmiendo)

-Alice,si no te levantas ahora mismo te quitare tu celular y la Televisión! -grito mi mamá furiosa-

*después de escuchar eso me levante lo más rápido posible,tome desayuno y me fui a la escuela,aveces me da miedo mi mamá,especialmente cuando me amenaza con quitarme algo. En el camino vi un que vi un perro grande,me acerque a él y me paso lo mismo que aquella vez me quede jugando con aquel perro grande,parecía que mordería en cualquier momento,pero realmente era muy juguetón luego veo la hora (eran las 8:40) y tuve que correr lo más rápido que pude hacia el instituto,al llegar vi que había alguien que también llego tarde,era un chico con una apariencia bastante rebelde y tenia su cabello rojo,es mi oportunidad para hablar con más gente,además tenemos que estar aquí el resto de la hora,así que me acerque a él y trate de hablarle)

-H-hola ¿también llegas tarde? -digo tratando de hablarle con normalidad-

-me mira y luego dice- ¿Y tú quien eres?

-S-soy Alice y soy nueva

-Aaaahhh que bien por ti -dice como si no le importara-

-silencio...- (tengo que hablarle de algo,¿pero de que? no podemos quedarnos toda la hora callados)

-y... ¿por qué llegaste tarde? -pregunto para que podamos hablar de algo-

-porque se me dio la gana -dice el chico-

-Aaaaahh yo me encontré con un perro en el camino,me quede jugando con él y se me paso la hora (realmente creo que no le interesa,pero igual,no quiero aburrirme toda la hora)

-¿un perro? ¿qué raza era? -dice el chico algo sorprendido-

-emmm... era grande,creo que era un Beauceron,pero no estoy segura ¿por qué?

-¿Tenia un collar rojo?-pregunta el chico algo preocupado-

-Emmm... ahora que lo pienso...¡Si! vi su nombre,pero no me acuerdo como era,pero empezaba con De...

-¡Demonio!

-...-tratando de pensar- Si! así se llamaba,Demonio espera ¿como sabes como se llamaba? -digo algo confundida-

-Porque es mi perro,en la mañana se escapo de casa y lo estaba buscando por todas partes,por eso llegue tarde ¿y porque no atrapaste?

-aaahhhh ahora todo tiene sentido y ¿como iba a atrapar a tu perro y pasártelo si ni siquiera te conozco?

-Soy Castiel,ahora me conoces

-Bien ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrar a tu perro? (digo amablemente)

-no creo que puedas atraparlo -dice riéndose-

-¿ah si? entonces te mostrare que puedo encontrarlo y atraparlo antes que tu!

-bien,entonces a la salida iremos a buscarlo

-Ok! (nunca me había comportado así con alguien y mucho menos con alguien que ni siquiera conozco,¿por qué dije eso? ahora tendré que llegar tarde a mi casa,un momento... es genial! ahora no me aburriré,ya que me quitaron mi celular y la Televisión)

***Ring Ring***

**-**bueno,adiós Castiel nos vemos luego-le digo y me voy-

(ahora tengo que buscar a Rosa,aunque nose si ahora necesite tanta ayuda como antes,pero igual,así conoceré a más personas)

*he buscado por varios pasillos y al fin la encuentro*

-¡Rosa! -grito-

-Alice,pensé que no habías venido ¿qué paso?

-Larga historia y en eso tienen que ver un perro y Castiel,creo que se llama

-¿Castiel?

-Si,no se como paso,pero ahora tengo que ayudarlo a encontrar a su perro a la salida

-entonces eso quiere decir que tienen una cita ¿verdad?

-¿qué? solo iremos a buscar a Demonio (¿por qué me mira así?)

-pero a ti te gusta ¿no?

-Rosa ¿por qué dices esas cosas? además ya tengo a alguien que me gusta (mierda,acabo de decir algo que no debía)

-¿enserio? ¿quien? ¿Armin? ¿Nathaniel? ¿Lysandro? (empezó a decir muchos nombres de personas que ni siquiera conocía)

-Noo! él no esta en este instituto -dije algo sonrojada- él esta en mi otro instituto,así que no lo conoces y no preguntes como se llama! -dije algo enojada y nerviosa,no quería decirle ¿y si me pasaba lo mismo que con Laeti?)

-Ah ya veo,entonces deberías de olvidarte de él,creo que es un caso perdido si esta lejos y aquí también hay chicos guapos ¿por qué no mejor te enamoras de alguien de aquí y así yo te podría ayudar?

-No! a él nadie lo podrá reemplazar! -le grite y me fui muy enojada,pero a la vez también triste,corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que llegue a un árbol,me senté y me puse a llorar-

(estúpida Rosa! ¿como puede pensar eso? aaaahhhh... desearía que Ken estuviera aquí! pero igual creo que fui muy mala con ella,Rosa solo quería ayudarme ¿por qué reaccione así? ¿por qué me enojo tanto que dijera eso?)

*Mientras estaba perdida entre mis llantos y pensamientos,suena mi celular*

-¿un mensaje? ¿de quién? -veo de quien lo manda- es de Yui!

***Alice,hace tiempo que quería escribirte,pero estaba tan ocupada con las tareas y todas esas cosas que no pude,bueno te quería decir que en el instituto todos te extrañan,ademas tampoco pudieron despedirse de ti,ya que tu cambio de instituto fue tan repentino y todo eso,también quería decirte algo sobre Ken,ya que tu eras su amiga,creo que deberías saberlo, él unos días después de tu partida se fue a una escuela militar,así que tampoco hemos podido saber nada de él,bueno eso era en resumen, ojala te vaya muy bien en tu nuevo instituto y que algún día nos volvamos a ver.***

-¿Qué? Ken esta en una escuela militar?! no puedo creerlo! debe estar solo,seguramente los demás lo molestaran! -dije sin querer en voz alta- (luego de ese mensaje me preocupe mucho por Ken)

-¿Quién es Ken? ¿él es el chico que te gusta?-luego de escuchar la voz de alguien levanto la mirada y era Rosa-

-me puse muy nerviosa al ver a Rosa- (bueno que más da,ya lo sabe todo,sera mejor contarle la verdad)

-mire hacia abajo y le dije sonrojada- si, el chico que me gusta se llama Ken ¿estas feliz ahora?

-si -dijo sonriendo- ¿por qué estas tan preocupada de que él este en la escuela militar? el es un chico,seguramente él sabe defenderse

-tu no entiendes, Ken es el típico chico nerd con gafas,definitivamente lo molestaran mucho y no podre estar ahí para ayudarlo

-espera, ¿por qué te gusta un chico así habiendo tantos chicos?

-es que lo que me enamoro de Ken no fue su apariencia,fue que él es muy buena persona,es tierno,amable,tímido y definitivamente NO es un mujeriego como lo eran la gran mayoría en mi instituto,por eso

-ah ya veo,pero tu sabes que no todos son así

-lo se,pero igual yo prefiero a Ken

-bueno,has lo que quieras,pero si algún día te enamoras de otra persona sin pensarlo dos veces te dire: "Te lo dije!"

-si si,lo que tu digas,tu me ibas a ayudar con mi timidez,la verdad creo que la estoy superando cada vez más rápido de lo que pensaba,pero igual necesito tu ayuda para vencerla completamente ¿empezamos ahora?

-vamos! -me levante y Rosa me agarro del brazo y me llevo con ella-

-Lysandro! ven,te quiero presentar a una amiga -dijo Rosa a un chico que estaba en el pasillo-

(pero si es el chico de los ojos bonitos pensé)

-H-Hola emm... -dije tratando pensar en como se llamaba-

-Lysandro,un placer -dijo con una sonrisa-

-realmente tienes unos ojos hermosos Lysandro -dije mirándolo directamente a sus ojos-

-el chico miro hacia otro lado algo al ver que lo veía tan fijamente a los ojos-

-P-perdón (definitivamente le molesto ¿por qué me quedo tan fijamente mirando sus ojos?)

-vamos Alice,todavía tenes que conocer a más gente -me agarro del brazo y nos fuimos-

-¿por qué nos fuimos? ni siquiera pude hablar con Lysandro -dije algo confundida-

-eso fue porque lo único que hacías era mirarlo a los ojos,¿acaso no piensas que era incomodo?

-... b-bueno entonces ¿a quien más me presentaras?

-¡Violeta! te quiero presentar a Alice,es nueva

-H-hola soy Alice,un gusto

-Hola,yo soy Violeta

-¿te gusta dibujar? (tenia una carpeta en sus manos)

-Si ¿a ti también?

-la verdad si,pero soy un asco dibujando así que he decidido no dibujar nunca más

-no te preocupes,todos son así al principio,solo tienes que ser paciente

-bueno,eso es exactamente lo que me falta

-a si que tu eres Alice ¿verdad? -dice una chica de cabello naranjo-

-S-si

-Un placer,soy Iris espero que nos llevemos bien

-si,yo también Iris

-Hola pequeña,soy Kim

-Hola ¿por qué me dices pequeña? soy más grande que tu!

-bueno,entonces poste,porque eres alta y delgada

-¿poste? enserio!? por favor no vuelvas nunca más a decirme así,no me gusta

-bueno bueno,no te diré más así -baja la voz- por ahora

*el resto del día fue muy divertido,estuve todo el día con Rosa,Iris,Kim y Violeta la pasamos muy bien,lo único malo fue que Kim estuvo todo el rato diciéndome "poste" ¿tampoco soy tan alta,verdad? solo soy un poco más alta que ella. En clases,como siempre estuve hablando con Armin sobre anime y videojuegos,así que tampoco me aburrí *

**A la salida... **

-Adiós chicas,nos vemos mañana!

*iba caminando por el pasillo,pero de pronto choque con alguien*

-p-perdón (al mirarlo se parecía mucho a Armin,lo único que cambiaba era TODO, el chico vestía ropa muy colorida,hasta su cabello era azul y sus ojos rosados)

-¿Armin? (dije algo confundida)

-No,soy Alexy el hermano gemelo de Armin -dijo él sonriendo-

-ah perdón,yo soy Alice (que horror ¿como pude confundirlo?)

-Así que tu eres Alice,Armin me había hablado de ti

-¿enserio? ¿que dijo? (estaba mirando el pasillo y veo a Castiel, ¿como pude olvidarme de que tenia que buscar a su perro? casi me voy a mi casa)

-me dijo que- (no lo deje terminar de hablar)

-Lo siento Alexy,tengo que irme,hablamos después -le dije y me fui donde estaba Castiel-

-¿vamos? -dijo Castiel-

-Si! busquemos a Demonio!

* * *

Bueno,hasta que dejo,este capitulo sabio más largo de lo que pensé xD Cuando tenga más inspiración seguiré,de hecho tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza y pronto las escribiré a medida que se va desarrollando la historia,espero que les guste o que al menos alguien lo lea :)


End file.
